


The Broken Bow

by Laligt



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-20 12:56:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laligt/pseuds/Laligt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where it's the last day of shooting, Orlando's bow is broken, and Viggo wants to show his love...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Broken Bow

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this one shot fic back when LOTR was barely wrapping up. I have been MIA from fandom world for quite some time but now I'm back. Hopefully people will enjoy this. Happy reading.

He stood in front of the mirror, running his hand through his long blonde hair. He sighed, trailing his eyes down to the floor. This was it, it was the last time he would ever have his hair like that… for this occasion.

He looked up when the door opened and smiled.

“Ya ready, mate?” Elijah said, with a thick English accent. He loosened his cape around his neck a little, feeling as though it was choking him.

Orlando chuckled softly, turning around. “No, please don’t try to speak like me.”

“Why? I do it better, if I say so myself.” Elijah smiled, closing the door behind him.

Orlando rolled his eyes playfully, “Yeah, right. Whatever.” He said with an America accent.

Elijah laughed, shaking his head. “So, you’re ready? Peter’s asking for you.”

Orlando nodded, taking a deep shaky breath. “Yes.” He said softly, getting serious.

Elijah’s smile saddened a little. “Hey, don’t worry… this isn’t the last scene yet…”

“It’s my last scene.” Orlando sighed, taking a seat. “I’m not ready to leave yet.”

Elijah nodded, “I know.” He said, looking at Orlando. “We’ve been doing this since 1999.”

“Seems like such a long time ago, huh?” Orlando said, smiling.

“It was.” Elijah nodded. “It was. It’s a shame we’re not going to see you like this.” He teased a little.

“Buy the movie.” Orlando laughed, winking.

“Oh trust me, I plan to.”

*****************************

Orlando just continued staring at his bow, not even hearing Peter yell cut. His bow broke. It was broken. After all these years, his bow broke the last day of shooting. His last scene and his bow was broken.

“My bow broke!” Orlando exclaimed, turning around and looking at Peter.

“Guess that’s a way of closure huh?” Peter said, pulling Orlando down for a hug. “You were amazing.” He said softly.

Orlando hugged Peter back tightly, everything hitting him with a full force. It was really over. “My bow broke.” He whispered, blinking back tears.

Peter smiled, chuckling as he blinked back his own tears. “So you said.”

“Are you sure you don’t need me to do another one? I mean… I’m up for it…”

Peter pulled back and looked at Orlando. “You were amazing.” He said softly. “It was great filming with you.”

“My bow broke.” Orlando whispered, chuckling as a few tears fell from his eyes.

“Yeah. It did.”

“You broke your bow?” Viggo asked, sneaking behind Orlando.

Orlando turned and almost glared at Viggo. “Did you NOT hear me?”

Just then, Dom and Billy came over to Orlando and Viggo.

“Your bow’s broken.” Billy pointed out, as if nobody knew, glancing at the bow. Him and Dom were getting their make up done and had finally finished. They were a little sad that they couldn’t see Orlando’s last scene.

“You broke your bow?” Dom asked, his eyes growing wide. “Your bow was fine for 18 months… and you broke it now?”

Orlando glared at the both of them not saying anything. Viggo just stood there, trying so hard not to laugh.

“What? You broke your bow?” Elijah asked, his eyes wide as he walked over to the guys.

“Wait… who broke what?” Sean asked, coming out of nowhere.

Just then, Viggo couldn’t hold it in anymore and started laughing. When he asked, he was doing to just piss Orlando off, but the others were really clueless.

“My bow broke, ok? MY bow broke. Anybody else want to know? I, Orlando Bloom, accidentally, broke my damn bow.” Orlando exploded, causing Viggo to laugh harder.

Sean raised his hands in his defense. “Alright, damn… it was just a question. You don’t need to bite me.”

“I’m sure he’d like to though.” Dom said, snickering.

Orlando glared at Dom. Viggo chuckled, smirking. “I would love to see that.”

Orlando turned his glare to Viggo. “Yeah. I’m sure you would.”

“Ya know it, pretty boy.” Viggo said, smiling.

******************************

“You just want to get me drunk.” Orlando said, leaning against Viggo’s chest.

“Maybe.” Viggo said, smiling.

Orlando, Viggo, Billy, Dom, Sean, and Elijah were sitting around in Elijah’s suite, just joking around and drinking.

“Wouldn’t be so hard.” Elijah snickered. “I can hold my liquor better than he can.”

Orlando shrugged, sighing dramatically. “That’s so true.”

Billy was lying on Elijah’s bed, staring up at the ceiling. “Can’t believe it’s over.” He said quietly.

All of them nodded, sighing. “I feel weird now… cuz for a year and a half we did this… it’s like… a way to live… so it’s… I feel like I’m not going to know what to do with myself.” Sean said softly, resting against the headboard. He looked down at the floor where Orlando and Viggo were sitting and groaned. “I’m pouring my heart out here and you guys aren’t even paying attention to me.”

Orlando giggled, still ignoring Sean. He was still leaning against Viggo’s chest but his head was buried in Viggo’s neck as they talked quietly.

“They going to get it on, right here…” Dom said, watching them.

“Wouldn’t be the first time.” Elijah said, getting on the bed, so he could have a better view.

Orlando smiled softly, kissing Viggo’s neck. “Really?” He asked softly, “You were mean to me today.”

“You know I was just picking on you, pretty boy.” Viggo said, smiling.

“I know.” Orlando chuckled, “But I was frustrated.”

Viggo nodded, “I know… you should’ve seen your face… it was funny.”

“No it wasn’t.” Orlando said, pouting a little.

“It was to me.” Viggo laughed.

Orlando hit him playfully, “Keep this up, and you won’t be getting any.”

“Haven’t gotten any in awhile.” Viggo mumbled, pulling back a little so he could see Orlando’s face.

Orlando smiled innocently, looking at Viggo. “I’ve been busy.”

“Uh uh…sure.” Viggo said, kissing him softly.

Billy climbed on top of Elijah, resting his chin on Elijah’s head as he watched them.

“Omph… you’re getting heavier.” Elijah mumbled, licking his lips.

“I wouldn’t be talking if I were you… I’m the one on top here.”

“Why is it that all four of you are getting some action, but we’re not?” Sean asked, glancing at Elijah and Billy.

“Nobody’s stopping you.” Billy mumbled, his eyes glued to Orlando and Viggo.

“Then move over; I want Elijah.” Sean said, pushing Billy off of Elijah.

Elijah laughed softly as Billy playfully glared at Sean.

“Great… it makes me feel SO good that nobody wants me…” Dom said sarcastically.

“Ya know I want you.” Billy rolled his eyes. “I just can’t see Orli and Viggo from where you’re sitting. Come here… join the fun.”

Dom moved over to the edge, laying down next to Elijah as Billy moved on top of him. He gasped softly, his eyes growing wide. “When did THAT happen? I didn’t realize I was missing so much.” He whispered.

Orlando was laying down on the floor with Viggo on top of him. His hands were pinned behind his head by Viggo. He moaned, arching his body up as Viggo kissed his neck. 

“Please.” Orlando whispered, closing his eyes.

“Shh, pretty boy.” Viggo whispered, nibbling Orlando’s flesh. “Don’t talk.”

Orlando nodded and moaned softly, writhing under Viggo.

Viggo trailed his kisses back up. Kissing Orlando’s neck, he smiled at the look on Orlando’s face. He licked his lips softly, kissing the side of Orlando’s mouth. “Such a pretty boy.” He whispered. “So untouchable.” He said, kissing Orlando’s lips. “So soft.”

Orlando moaned, kissing Viggo hungrily. Viggo pulled away, shaking his head. “Slow down.” He whispered, “Got all night.”

Orlando shook his head, but didn’t say anything. He couldn’t. Not when Viggo told him not to.

*******************

Orlando’s eyes fluttered open, moaning deep in his throat. He turned his head to the right, smiling when he saw Viggo watching him. “What?” He asked quietly.

“So… your bow broke?”

Orlando narrowed his eyes, growling.

“Oooh… do that again.” Viggo laughed rolling on top of him.

“Leave me alone.” Orlando mumbled looking away. He tried hard to keep a straight face, because no matter what, he could never stay mad at Viggo.

“They enjoyed the show…” Viggo started, stroking Orlando’s cheek.

“I know.” Orlando whispered, blushing.

“Look at me.” Viggo said, and waited for Orlando to look at him before continuing. “You were such a good boy.” 

Orlando blushed even more.

“Are you sore from tonight?” Viggo asked softly.

“A little bit… why?”

“Because I want to make love to you right now.” Viggo whispered, looking at Orlando.

“Then… what are you waiting for?”

The End.


End file.
